


Heart In A Box

by Jishubunny



Series: Exchange of Beating Hearts [1]
Category: SHINee
Genre: Hearts, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-16
Updated: 2013-09-16
Packaged: 2017-12-26 18:52:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/969085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jishubunny/pseuds/Jishubunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jinki refused to give his heart to anyone. He told them that he threw it away and didn't know where it is anymore but still, Jonghyun wrapped his own heart in a box and gave it to Jinki.</p><div class="center">
  <p> </p>
  <p>    <img/></p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	Heart In A Box

Jinki refused to give his heart to anyone. He told them that he threw it away and didn't know where it is anymore.  Some people instantly gave up when they hear about his lost heart. Some people wouldn't believe him, but later tire from being rejected.  
  


But Jonghyun was very determined.  He doesn't give up easily. He continued to offer his heart (in a nicely wrapped box) to Jinki, who would reject it, returning it to Jonghyun. A few days later, Jinki would receive it once again and return it to Jonghyun once more.  
  


"Jinki, don't return my heart to me anymore.  It's yours."  
  


"I don't love you and I can't give you my heart.  Please give your heart to someone else."  
  


"I don't need your heart, Jinki.  I just want you to have mine.  That's how much I love you."  
  


Jinki couldn't believe that someone could possibly love him that much. "Fine. I'll be keeping your heart but if you fall in love with someone else, just tell me and I'll return it to you."  
  


"I won't fall in love with anyone else."  
  


Jinki once again finds it hard to believe him.  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  


It's been a year since Jinki had received Jonghyun's heart. He placed the box right beside his pillow and listened to it every night before he falls asleep. He honestly thinks it's nice to be loved but at the same time, he is insecure because the person who loves him is Jonghyun.  
  


Jonghyun is the type of person that could get anybody he wants because he was always willing to give his heart to whomever he likes, but his relationships never lasted long and he always took his heart back. Jonghyun's heart was always looked beautiful in color and in shape but the hearts of Jonghyun's previous partners either had cracks, or broken into two, or into pieces.  
  


"I love you.  Happy anniversary."  Jonghyun stole a quick kiss from Jinki's lips.  Jinki somehow had gotten used by Jonghyun stealing kisses but one time when Jonghyun tried to make the kiss longer, deeper and with tongue, Jinki had slapped him and didn't talk to him for days.  Since then, Jonghyun never tried kiss Jinki longer than 2 seconds.  
  


"I honestly didn't think that our relationship would last for a year,"  Jinki replied.  He never said he loved Jonghyun. But recently that he was starting to think that maybe he loves Jonghyun too, but he is still in denial and very much scared to admit it. He doesn't want to fall in love.  Not after having his heart broken the first time.  
  


"This is the longest relationship I ever had.  I made a reservation in a restaurant so you better dress up nicely later for dinner, okay?"  Jonghyun said, squeezing Jinki's hand affectionately.  
  


Their anniversary date had been nothing but perfect.  They wore nice suits as they had dinner at the expensive restaurant which Jonghyun had reserved.  While waiting for the food to be served, Jonghyun had gone up on stage to play the piano and sing a song for Jinki.  After the song, he held a bouquet of flowers in his hand and gave it to Jinki when they reached their table.  The food was delicious as they could eat and enjoy the beautiful view of the city at the same time.  
  


"You prepared a lot but I didn't prepare anything for you."  Jinki was embarrassed.  He should have given or done something for Jonghyun since it's their anniversary.  
  


"It's okay, Jinki.  You know I never expect anything from you."  
  


Jinki knew that Jonghyun only meant to be nice but what he said, somehow hurts.  Jonghyun had always been giving and Jinki had always been in the receiving end.  Jonghyun had always said that he loved Jinki and while Jinki has a hard time believing it, he never said he loved Jonghyun.  Sometimes he considered lying because it's not like Jonghyun is saying the truth about love him, right?  After all, Jonghyun used to be a playboy and offering his heart had always been his best playboy move.  
  


So for the first time, Jinki initiated the a deep kiss.  He willing opened his mouth and allowed Jonghyun to explore inside his mouth.  Their tongues touching for the first time.  Jinki gasped at the wet and soft touch.  It's been a long time that he actually forgot how wonderful kissing actually is.

  
"Wow! We just had our first real kiss."  Jonghyun stated and Jinki could see how happy Jonghyun looked.  "Does this mean we can start having making-out sessions starting today?"  
  


"No!!!"  Jinki blushed in embarrassment.  "I'm not going to make something like this happen to often."  
  


"Why not?"  Jonghyun pouted.  "I know you liked it."  
  


"Not really."  
  


"Liar."  Jonghyun kissed Jinki fully on the lips again, and Jinki made no move to stop him.  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  


After being in a relationship for 1 year and 6 months, Jonghyun and Jinki had their first fight.  
  


"I don't like that fact that you've been clubbing lately and then you come to my house drunk and try to rape me.  Then tonight I decided to stalk you and see you dancing so closely with another guy! Heck, both of you were already dry humping each other on the dance floor!!!" Jinki exclaimed.  
  


"It's your fucking fault for acting such a conservative virgin!!!  I bet priests got a lot more action than you!!!"  Jonghyun spat out.  
  


"Then get yourself a priest to fuck with!!!"  Jinki slammed the door on Jonghyun's face.  He could hear Jonghyun's shout of pain so he figured that the door must have hit Jonghyun's nose.

  
The next day when they were both calm, they decided to have lunch together and talk about what happened last night.  Jinki was bringing the box with Jonghyun's heart.  
  


"I'm giving it back to you, so let's break up."  Jinki said, pushing the box towards Jonghyun.  
  
"No, Jinki.  Please.  I'm sorry.  I was very drunk.  I lost control of myself last night.  It won't happen again.  I won't go clubbing anymore unless you are with me."  
  


"I'd rather we break up right now before you go around cheating instead."  
  


"Jinki, I wasn't cheating.  I..."  The words got stuck on Jonghyun's throat because from the look on Jinki's face, Jonghyun knew that no matter what he says Jinki was going to break up with him.  "Okay.  If that's what you really want."  Jonghyun stood up and started to walk away.  
  


"Wait."  Jinki caught up with him on the street.  "You forgot something."  He was holding the box with Jonghyun's heart.  
  


"Keep it."  
  


"But it's yours."  
  


"Our deal was that you would keep it until I find someone else to fall in love.  I'm not in love with anyone else but you right now, so please keep my heart."  Jonghyun said before walking away again.  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  


A month had passed when Jinki decided to call Jonghyun on the phone.  "Don't you want your heart back?"  
  


"No."  
  


There was a moment of silence.  
  


"I heard from Key that you're actually doing good these days.  You've been studying hard and your test scores have been high and that you are picked to sing a solo in your next choir performance."  Jinki started a conversation.  
  


"I keep myself busy, so that I wouldn't go insane thinking about you all the time."  Jonghyun restrained himself because he really felt like crying right now.  He had been trying to forget Jinki, but hearing Jinki's voice made him realized how much his missed Jinki.  
  


"I think a lot about you too."  Jinki admitted.  "It's just so hard to believe that someone like you could love someone like me.  I've been scared and insecure the entire time I was in a relationship with you.  I thought I would be relieved when we broke up, but then you left your heart to me..."  
  


"I didn't think my heart would be such a burden to you.  You can just throw it away."  
  


"Jonghyun, do you know what you're saying?!?!?"  
  


"You never told me the reason why you threw away for heart, but I think I have an idea.  You probably loved him so much, didn't you?  So you threw away your heart when he rejected it.  You threw it away because you don't want to love anyone else but him."  
  


Jinki was shock to hear it because that was exactly the reason why he threw his heart out and just now, Jonghyun told him to throw his heart too which means to say... Jonghyun really loves him that much.  "Jonghyun, will you help me find my heart?"  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  


They searched the place where Jinki threw his heart.  It had been years ago.  His heart was probably not anymore in that place, but they continued to search for a week.  They told themselves that they would give up searching for it when the week is over.  
  


"I guess I'm never going to get my heart back."  Jinki said as he sat right beside Jonghyun under the shade of the tree.  
  


"Why did you suddenly feel like looking for it?"  Jonghyun asked.  
  


"I wanted to give it to you."  
  


Jonghyun's eyes widened.  If Jinki wanted to give his heart to him, then that means... "I never asked for your heart, Jinki.  If you just tell me that you love me, I will believe you."  
  


"But exchanging hearts is the proof--"  
  


"I don't need your heart as a proof, Jinki.  This past week I saw how hard you tried to look for your heart and then there's the fact that you didn't throw away my heart away.  You didn't even misplace my heart.  You kept it right beside your pillow on your bed all this time, and I know what kind of person you are, Jinki, so I will believe and trust whatever you say with all my heart."  
  


"I'm so lucky to be loved by you."  And then Jinki finally got the courage to say it.  "I love you too."  
  


Then a loud sound of a heartbeat reached their ears.  It was no doubt Jinki's heart.  
  


THE END

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is a part of my Exchange of Beating Hearts series. If you liked this fic, I suggest you check out the other fics under this series.
> 
> Fic poster is credited to the artist's name found in the poster. Comment please?


End file.
